The Legend of the New Rider
by AMEDASANI
Summary: Since the beginning of the Riders all were males. Until, Eragon stumbles upon a girl in the forest. Marlee Amawill, a level headed teen but incredibly stuborn when wanted. This is the Legend of the New Rider.


**AN**: This may not be what some of you are expecting. I do not own any original characters from the Eragon series. I do own Marlee, Allyssia, and any other character that you may not recognize.

With a stretch and a yawn a young woman climbed out of bed. She slipped into her boots and stood with another stretch. She turned back to her makeshift bed and pulled the blanket up to cover it. She turned toward the door, took a few steps toward it and picked up the bow that leaned next to the frame and opened the door. On her way out of the house she tiptoed past the bedroom of her cousin and Uncle and picked up the quiver of arrows silently. She continued out of the house strapping the quiver on and slinging the bow around her shoulders.

It was still a little dark outside since the sun had not yet risen but she was used to that. She moved toward the wood a mile down the road and ventured in without a second glance behind her. She crept through the trees for what seemed liked years when it had only been a few hours. It was breakfast time she reckoned. She was deep in the woods by then and heading up a rocky hill. She made to step on an oddly colored rock when a branch snapped. She whipped around bow in hand with an arrow nocked and ready. She looked around her cautiously before turned back up the hill.

As she was about to step a flash blinded her and she was sent rolling down a smoother part of the hill. She got up as she rolled into a tree and looked back at the stone. It was sparkling. She found this odd so she headed back up the hill and picked it up. It was heavy but light at the same time. She couldn't understand it. She put it into her satchel quickly as another crack resounded around her. She headed up the hill arrow and bow and cautious. She felt the gentle weight of the stone in her bag as she headed down the other side of the hill. An arrow sailed past her and she quickly ducked behind a tree.

She peaked around, bow in hand and alert to see a young man walking toward her. "Stop" she commanded. She stood and held her bow steady, aimed right at his heart. "Easy" he said and put his hands in the air. She relaxed slightly seeing no weapons in his hands but noting the bow and arrows he carried and noted everything else about his appearance. He wore interesting clothing. It was almost formal but it had a design of metal pieces almost like armor. The cloak he wore was dark and held the same armor like design of metal work.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I am Eragon" he replied. "Eragon" she repeated. "Yes. You may have heard of me" he said. "Faintly. You are a dragon rider and fight the king" she said. "Galbatorix is no king" Eragon replied. He stepped toward her. She raised her bow again. "Easy. You know who I am now and that I bring no harm" He said. "But I do not yet know why you tried to shoot me and why you are here" she said. "I wasn't aiming for you. I have always had bad aim. It was merely an experiment I was trying with Saphira" he said. "Saphira?" She asked.

"Yes. My dragon" Eragon replied. He looked to the sky and a few seconds later a large bluish gray dragon dropped to the ground next to him. "Now, what is your name?" Eragon asked as the girl stumbled backwards in fright. "If you know so much then you should know my name" she said defensively. Eragon looked toward Saphira and she nodded. "Marlee is it? Let's see that dragon egg you carry" he said. "I carry no dragon egg" Marlee replied standing and brushing herself off. "Come now. The egg in your satchel" he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "The egg Marlee the egg" he insisted. "Do you mean the rock?" Marlee asked; she was getting frustrated. "Sure" Eragon replied. She reached into her bag and lifted the greenish rock out of her bag. "Oh dear" Eragon replied. "What?" Marlee asked. "It's green" he said. "So" Marlee answered. "It should be blue. It is not warm enough" he said. "It's bluer than when I picked it up" she said. "Where is your house? We must warm the poor thing" Eragon said after a minute.

"It's a ways away. It'll take at least 3 hours to walk back" Marlee said and took the rock back from him. She put it into her bag and turned to walk back the way she came. "It'll be quicker if we ride Saphira" Eragon said. "Me, ride a dragon?" Marlee said. "Of course. After all in just a matter of weeks you will also be a dragon rider" Eragon said and climbed up onto Saphira's back. "No way" Marlee said. "I thought the same as you once. Come" he said and extended a hand to her.

She looked at it and then took it. He helped her up and she now sat on Saphira' back. "Hold on" He said. "Hold on to what?" she asked but too late. She made a made grab at Eragon's middle so as not to fall as they shot into the air. She heard him mutter something and then he looked around. "What does your house look like?" he asked. "It's small. Built into a hillside with brown field around it just like every other house out here" she said over the wind.

He looked around before Saphira shot down and landed gracefully in front of Marlee's house. "How did she know?" Marlee asked. "Saphira is very intelligent and knows things that I could never dream of. Sometimes she tells me, sometimes she doesn't. This is a...doesn't time" Eragon said. "Ah" Marlee said before turning to the front door. Something was wrong with it however. She stepped toward it and touched it lightly before backing off and running into Eragon. "What is it?" he asked.

"Something's not right. I can't go in there" she said. "Why not?" Eragon asked. "Follow me. Keep Saphira out of sight" Marlee said. Eragon looked over at Saphira and nodded. She took off into the air just as Marlee made a mad dash toward the barn. She closed the door and led Eragon up into the stacks of hay. "You said something was wrong. What?" Eragon asked. "A few days ago a man came by here, wanted to speak with me about something. I don't know what because my uncle told him I wasn't here. He didn't know what the man wanted so he lied to him. I was up here in the stacks. I heard them talking outside and the man said something in another language. I heard a shriek and the next thing I knew my uncle was walking me up" Marlee said.

"Oh no" Eragon said. "What?" Marlee asked. She was currently wrapping the rock which Eragon had called an egg in some spare clothes and nestled it into some hay. It was beginning to turn a lovely blue color. "I have a feeling Galbatorix knows about you. Stay here. I'll be right back" he said. He left the barn and Marlee set the egg down. She made to stand up when the egg rocked. She watched, and a little crack appeared. By now the egg was a lovely blue.

A small knock came from inside the egg. She watched it closely until the egg exploded apart and a baby dragon rolled around. "Beautiful" Marlee muttered. It was the most beautiful thing Marlee had ever seen. The dragon was a light purple/blue color. The barn door banged open just as the new dragon caught a mouse. "It hatched already" Eragon said. "Looks like it" Marlee replied. "That will make the journey a little more difficult. At least for the next week. Come on" Eragon said. "What about my uncle and my cousin?" Marlee asked. "I'm sorry Marlee" Eragon said. "For what?" she asked as she picked up the dragon.

"The only reason Galbatorix knows you're here is because they told him" Eragon said. "Why?" Marlee asked. She saddled a horse and tucked the now sleeping dragon into a saddle bag. "Money. Money will get anyone to do something these days" Eragon replied. Eragon went to saddle a horse but Marlee stood in his way. "You ride Saphira. They'll think I'm traveling alone so this way we can throw them off the trail" Marlee said. "Alright" Eragon replied. Marlee mounted the horse and rode out of the stable as Eragon took to the sky on Saphira.

Too late did Marlee realize she had no idea where she way going. She saw a man riding toward her. She stretched her arms into the air casually hoping Eragon would see. "You there girl. Have you seen a farm boy anywhere around here" he asked. "Sorry. No farm boys' sir. Just me" she said. "I see. What about a beast?" he asked. "No sir. No beasts either" she said. "I see. Are you telling me the truth girl?" he asked. "Yes sir. I cannot tell a lie" Marlee said. "Yes well. If you do see the boy and a beast report them to me" he said.

"Aye sir" Marlee replied and kicked her horse to a walk. "Where are you going girl?" he asked. "I honestly don't know sir. For a ride I guess" she said and kicked her horse into a gallop. She turned a little to see the man galloping away. She rode for 3 hours down the rode until Eragon and Saphira came down. "Thanks for the cover back there" Eragon said. "Well, you are no farm boy and Saphira is no beast" she said.

"Alright then. We are headed for the Varden. A good 2 weeks ride. Bye the 5th day your dragon should be old enough to ride. Then it will be shorter" Eragon said. "I think she's hungry. We should eat lunch" Marlee replied. They headed into the wood on the side of the rode and ate some lunch. Marlee's dragon jumped and rolled around occasionally catching a bird or mouse.

After an hour the baby was larger than before but still small enough to fit in the saddle bag. Marlee rode harder than before following Saphira from the road. They rode until the sun was beginning to set. Again they ate dinner in the woods as Saphira helped Marlee's dragon find food. Eragon and Marlee feel asleep as Saphira kept watch. Marlee woke 1st to find that her dragon was even bigger than before.

She found something to eat for breakfast and played with the baby before Eragon woke up. She rode hard again until lunch. For 3 more days this went on. On the 3rd day the dragon was too big to ride on the horse but not old enough to fly so Saphira carried her. On the 5th day however Marlee helped her learn to fly. Bright light disappeared into the clouds as Marlee looked back at Eragon. He pointed toward the sky and she watched.

With a thump and a roar so loud Marlee stumbled backwards. "Are you alright Marlee?" a calm voice asked. "Who said that?" Marlee asked. "I did. I am Allyssia and you are my rider" the dragon said. "What's her name?" Eragon called. "Allyssia" Marlee called back. "Climb on Marlee" Allyssia said. Marlee got up onto Allyssia's back and held on as they soared into the air. Eragon and Saphira followed.

They spent the rest of the day flying. "Allyssia. You know the way to the Varden. Take Marlee there. She will be safe. Saphira and I will deal with our followers" Eragon said on the 7th day. Allyssia flew Marlee ahead until dinner time when they met up again with Eragon and Saphira. "What was following us?" Marlee asked. "Nothing good I can tell you" Eragon said. Seeing he wasn't going to give her a straight answer she let it drop. Dinner was quiet and the next day a man awoke them.

"What are you doing asleep Eragon?" he asked. "Never you mind" Eragon laughed. Marlee was more than a little miffed at being woken so early. She walked off a little muttering herself. "Trying to use the magic" Allyssia asked. "Trying and succeeding" Marlee replied revealing a small grouping of flowers on the forest floor. "Marlee. Come on over here" Eragon called. Marlee obliged unhappily. "The chit doesn't like to be woken up early" the other man said.

"I'm very used to waking up earlier than this but sleeping on the ground is not my cup of tea" Marlee said. "Marlee this is Murtugh. He saved my life a few times" Eragon said. "And you more than repayed me during the battle against the kings army" Murtugh said. "Not to be rude but why are you here?" Marlee asked. "Arya sent for you Eragon. She wants you to bring her to Ellesmara" Murtugh said. "I thought the plan was to take her to the Varden" Eragon said.

"It was she sent this letter" Murtugh said and handed it to Eragon. He put it away after reading it. "Marlee, gather your things. Quickly" Eragon said. "How did you get here?" Eragon asked Murtugh. "How do you think?" Murtugh asked. "Then the Riders will ride again" Eragon said. Marlee and Eragon joined Murtugh in the clearing on their dragons. Murtugh appeared out of the sky on a large red dragon. Not quiet as big as Saphira which meant that Allyssia was the smallest of the dragons.

"This is Thorn" Murtugh said. "And apparently he likes Allyssia. That's disgusting" Marlee said and made a face. "Thorn stop it you big flirt" Murtugh said. "Not much different than you then eh Murtugh" Eragon said and laughed. "Watch it farm boy" Murtugh said. "I'm surprised you haven't laid the moves on Marlee yet" Eragon muttered. "What was that Eragon?" Marlee asked. "Oh nothing" Eragon said and grinned at Murtugh who was turning as red as Thorn. Thorn leapt into the air followed closely by Saphira and Allyssia. Saphira and Thorn were a lot stronger than Allyssia and quickly broke ahead.

Marlee was left in the back and they didn't even notice. Allyssia did the best she could at keeping up with them but they fell steadily behind and in half an hour Marlee could no longer see either of them. Allyssia was tired but neither wanted to stop until they found them again. An arrow sailed past Marlee who nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked down to the ground where it had come from and saw a group of Urgals under then nocking arrows into their bows. "Faster Allyssia" Marlee said urgently. "Eragon, Murtugh, Saphira, Thorn. Anyone" Marlee screamed out with her mind.

She didn't feel any of them close enough for her to contact. Allyssia flew as fast as she possibly could and within minutes they were beginning to lose the Urgals. She felt Murtugh come into reach of her contact. "Murtugh help me" she yelled out. She looked to the ground again but had to turn away as an arrow pieced her arm. She yelled out in pain. Another arrow pierced Allyssia's left wing. Another got her right wing effectively slowing her down. A final arrow hit Marlee in her left side. She let out a feeble attempt at asking for help before darkness enveloped her.

Marlee groaned. "Hey, Eragon" she heard Murtugh say. She felt Eragon lean over her as Murtugh laid a hand on her arm. She winced in pain and opened her eyes. It was almost dark. "Easy" Eragon said as she tried to sit. "How's Allyssia" Marlee asked. "She's better than you by far. We healed her quickly but your injuries were a little more difficult" Murtugh said. "Yes but it she okay?" Marlee asked.

"She's fine. Thorn and Saphira took her hunting for some exercise" Eragon said. "We're not worried about Allyssia right now Marlee. We're worried about you. Our magic wouldn't heal you completely" Murtugh said. "And what do you want me to do about that?" Marlee asked. Her wounds were beginning to throb and she was starting to see spots. "Do you remember what the arrow looked like that hit you?" Murtugh asked. "I don't know. It was black. Didn't you remove it?" Marlee asked.

"There was nothing to remove. The arrow that hit your arm went right through it and the arrow from your side was splintered so badly that we couldn't tell what it was" Murtugh said. "They were black but I remember now that when they hit me I felt a deep burning sensation" Marlee said. Eragon and Murtugh looked at each other. She felt Murtugh picking her up and after that she could see and hear everything but she couldn't do anything else.

She felt Murtugh lift her onto Thorn and then he got on behind her. As Thorn jumped into the sky she could feel the difference between Thorn and Allyssia. "Are you alright Marlee" Allyssia asked. "I've been better" Marlee managed to reply. She could feel how fast they were going. "Thorn, you should slow down so that Allyssia doesn't have to try so hard" Marlee said. "Allyssia is fine now Marlee. You should see her" Murtugh said.

The problem was that Marlee could hardly see anything but blobs of blur. The spots in her vision gradually got bigger until they filled her mind. She let out a deep shudder as a cold shield enveloped her. She faintly heard Murtugh shouting something to Eragon over the roar of the wind. Her chest began to tighten up and her body began seizing. She felt lips being pressed to her own before it everything was black again and all she knew were her own thoughts.

2 days passed before Marlee began to stir. Murtugh and Eragon sat by her bedside speaking in low whispers so as not to disturb her. "What was that Murtugh?" Eragon asked. "She was having trouble breathing so I thought I'd help her" Murtugh said with what Marlee assumed to be a grin. Her vision was returning.

"I hope for your sake Murtugh that she liked it or is at least grateful to you because if not she could probably kick your butt" Eragon said. "What makes you so sure of that farm boy?" Murtugh asked. "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that Allyssia hatched so quickly and grew faster than Saphira or Thorn. Marlee must be very strong for her to have grown like she has" Eragon said. "Well, you're right about the strength part but the question is how much training is she going to need to fight beside us for the Varden?" Murtugh asked.

"Not much I hope" Marlee said hoarsely. She was surprised at the huskiness of her voice and put a hand to her throat. Eragon handed her a glass of water and she struggled to sit up. Murtugh bent over her to help her and Eragon put a few pillows behind her. She drank carefully and set the glass down. "How long have I been out?" Marlee asked. "About 2 days. We almost didn't get you here in time" Murtugh said.

"In time for what?" Marlee asked. "In time to save you my dear" a woman said from the door way. "Save me from what?" Marlee asked. "From the lethal poison that the Urgals had tipped their bows with" Eragon said. "So that's why my arm is black and blue and hurts like hell?" Marlee asked. "That's 1 way to put it" Murtugh chuckled. "How's Allyssia. I heard you 2 talking" Marlee said.

Murtugh and Eragon looked at each other as Murtugh turned red. "Allyssia is fine. She's been training hard for the past 2 days. She can almost match Saphira and Thorn for speed and strength" Eragon said. "Well that's good then. That also means I have a lot of work to do then doesn't it?" Marlee asked. "Unfortunately yes. In order for you and Allyssia to be truly one you must be as strong as her" Eragon said.

"Great" Marlee mumbled. "How old are you dear" the woman, who had remained silent until then asked from the bedside. "What's today?" She asked. "The 13th" Eragon replied. "Ahh. My lucky number and subsequently, my birthday. I'm 18" she replied. Eragon looked over at Murtugh who silently had the facial expression of "score" showing. Eragon bit back a chuckle. "Alright now you 2 time to let Rider Marlee get some rest" the woman said Rider forcefully.

"See you later Marlee. Get better so you can come train with us" Eragon said before the woman pushed them out. "You arrived wearing pants. I took the liberty of finding a skirt and top for you" the woman said. "Oh, uh, thank-you" Marlee said. She had been wearing pants for a reason. You can't hunt in a skirt and it would have been hard to ride Allyssia in a skirt. Marlee got out of bed carefully.

Her head was spinning slightly. "Drink this" the woman said and forced a cup of vile looking liquid into her hand. Marlee forced it down her throat as she almost gagged but her head stopped spinning. She dressed in the clothes the woman had brought her before the woman fastened a cape around her shoulders. "There's a slight chill outside" she explained. She led Marlee out of the room and down a long stone hall. Marlee could only just see the sun peaking through some doors at the end of the long hall.

The hall was so long that it took 5 minutes before they were at the doors. "This is where I leave you. I do not venture out onto the training fields. It is not a woman's rightful place" she said and walked away. "I get the feeling she likes me" Marlee said as Eragon and Murtugh approached her. "She's just bitter that I like you more than her" Murtugh said. "Hate to break it to you Murtugh but not every woman is charmed by you" Eragon said laughing.

"Well, I'm flattered and all but do either of you mind telling me where I can change into some pants. Skirts are awfully itchy" Marlee said. "I'm sure Arya will have some skirts that are not so as you say "Itchy" Marlee. Would you like me to ask her?" Eragon asked. "No I would not. I want pants. I can't ride Allyssia wearing a skirt" Marlee said. "Of course you can't. Come, I have just the thing for you" a woman said walking up.

She was absolutely gorgeous and by the looks of it she was the Arya that Eragon was talking about. "Take care of our new Rider Arya. I would hate to see anything happen to her" Murtugh said. "Oh Murtugh. So thoughtful of you. So very unlike your normal, um, charming self" Arya said before taking Marlee's hand and leading her back into the stone hall. "Do I get pants?" Marlee asked. "Of course" Arya said.

"Where am I" Marlee asked as Arya led her into a large bedroom which Marlee assumed to be Arya's. "You are in Ellesmara. It is the Elven city and Eragon and Murtugh have spent the last year training here as you will soon begin" Arya said. "And how did I get here?" Marlee asked as she looked out a window. Arya was ruffling through a set of drawers. Murtugh flew slightly ahead of Eragon carrying you on Thorn and every few minutes he was well, he called it "breathing life into you" but we all know what he was really doing" Arya said with a chuckle.

"He was kissing me wasn't he? Oh just wait until I get out onto that training field. He won't know what hit him" Marlee said. "I'm sure that's true. He will be an excellent way to gage your skill level" Arya said and handed Marlee some folded pants. She changed quickly. "Oh much better. Thank-you Arya" Marlee said. "You are welcome Marlee" Arya said as there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Princess" was yelled through it. "Come in" Arya said. A small group of men entered. "Princess, my lady" the lead man said bowing to them "Your presence is requested by the Lord Eragon and the Lord Murtugh". "Thank-you Tuil" Arya said. "You're a princess" Marlee said. "Indeed. And you are a Dragon Rider. At some point you have even more authority than me though you will have to earn the respect of many others who do not like being over powered by a teenager. Especially a girl of 18" Arya said.

"But I didn't" Marlee said. "Oh I know Marlee. Trust me I know but there are some men who assume too much and try as you might you cannot convince them otherwise" Arya said "Now, shall we go back to the field" Arya asked. Marlee nodded and they headed back out to the field. "My lady" a man said and bowed to Marlee before holding out her sword and bow. Her quiver was brought forth by another man.

"Thank-you" Marlee said awkwardly. "Why do they keep bowing and calling me "My Lady". This isn't the stone age" Marlee said to Arya. "Because you are a Rider and just as Eragon and Murtugh are Lords you are a Lady" Arya said. "Lady of what?" Marlee asked. "Why, Lady of Peace as it were. Because your dragon is a lavender color, which represents peace that is what you, are Lady of. So far it has proven true" Arya said.

"So then what are Eragon and Murtugh Lords of?" Marlee asked. "Eragon is Lord of Water. Murtugh is Lord of Fire" Arya said. "Why can't I be the Lady of something cool like them?" Marlee asked. Arya laughed outright. "You are funny Marlee and I like you. We do not choose what we are. If you ask you will learn that Murtugh would rather not be Lord of anything and Eragon would rather be Lord of the Sleep than anything else" Arya said.

Marlee joined in her laughter at learning out lazy Eragon could be. "So do you like Eragon?" Marlee asked. "Oh yes. It is our fate to be together just as you will learn that it is your fate to be with Murtugh" Arya said. Marlee stopped at this. "Oh come now Marlee. Surely you think Murtugh attractive. I must say I've never seen him try so hard to impress a girl before. He looked like he would die as he brought you in here. He never left your bedside. Even for meals. Eragon and I had to bring them to him and practically use magic on him to get him to eat for the past 2 days" Arya said.

"But he only just met me what, 5 days ago. How could he like me that much so fast?" Marlee asked. "Don't ask me Marlee. I do not control his heart and for you to have jumped into his heart so quickly you must be something really special. When I 1st met him he was cold and hard. He had a rough childhood and it took the past year to loosen him up to the point he's at now" Arya said. "Wow. I didn't know" Marlee said.

"Most wouldn't looking at him now. He can be hard to read sometimes but there you are" Arya said and pushed the great doors open. Light poured onto Marlee's cold face. A cool wind blew but it was refreshing from the stone they had been surrounded by. They walked onto the field and were met by a sweaty Eragon and Murtugh. "Well Marlee. Are you ready to train now?" Eragon asked. "More than ready. My muscles are aching for attention" Marlee said with a grin.

"Very good. Murtugh, I want you to spare with her 1st" a man said. "Are you sure?" Murtugh asked the man. "Absolutely. It'll be a good gage of her skill level" he said. "Marlee this is Garth. He's our Master trainer here" Arya said. "Pleasure to meet you Master Garth" Marlee said. "The pleasure is all mine Rider Marlee. It will be an honor to fight beside the 1st female Rider" he said. "What?" Marlee asked. "Oh goodness. No one's told you" Arya said. "Told me what?" Marlee asked. "In the old days when Dragons and Riders prospered all Riders were male. Elves and humans but no female's of either. That is why you needed to be brought directly here and not the mountains of the Varden" Arya said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" Marlee said. "It's difficult to explain but, well, here it goes" Arya said "If a male Rider were to have children with a female non rider there is no guarantee the child would grow up to be a Rider. But, no matter you a female Rider has children with there is a 99 guarantee that the children will grow up to be Riders". "I see" Marlee said. "Do you really?" Murtugh asked.

"Not really" Marlee answered. "It's like this Marlee. Since you are the only female Rider every man alive will want to marry you and have children because that will make him powerful. Being the father of many Riders or even a single Rider would bring enough power to any man that they would kill and kidnap for it" Eragon said. "I see. So does this mean I won't be allowed to fight?" Marlee asked.

"Heavens no. We need you now more than ever because you are stronger than either Eragon or Murtugh when they started. It means that we will have to be extra careful in training you and gagging when you are ready to fight" Arya said. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going" Marlee said. Marlee and Murtugh drew their swords as everyone else stepped away. "Ready to get your but kicked?" Marlee asked.

"Never" Murtugh replied with a grin. At the command of Garth they began. Murtugh surged forward with so much strength that Marlee had a hard time keeping her footing. She swung back though with almost as much power and knocked Murtugh back a bit. He lunged forward again and she blocked. The spare went on and every few minutes laughs would erupt from the side lines. As Marlee's and Murtugh's swords joined again Marlee forced them up so that their faces were close.

She planted a kiss on his cheek and he turned bright red losing his concentration and losing the spare as Eragon burst into laughter. Murtugh was red for a good minute before returning to a normal color but that didn't stop Eragon from laughing. "What is so funny" Murtugh asked. "Your face" Eragon replied and the whole group burst into more laughter. "I'm glad you can laugh in times such as this but I don't believe that Marlee is ready to go on the battle field" a tall, powerful man said.

"I agree your Majesty. Strong as she may be, even with her current skill level, she must be one of the best before it will be safe for her on the battle field" Garth said. "Excuse me but, aren't battle fields always dangerous?" Marlee asked as she sheathed her sword. "She's right" Murtugh said. "Come now. We continue with the skill tests" Garth said. Marlee was tested for hours. Archery, magic, durability and stamina were tested until dinner time.

She ate hungrily. The day's activities had left her starving and exhausted. "You should get some rest" Arya said. "I hope I can but I haven't gotten to spend much time with Allyssia" Marlee said. "Don't worry about her. She and Thorn are getting along" Murtugh said. "Then I do have cause to worry. If Thorn is anything like you Murtugh then I should never leave her side" Marlee said and Eragon laughed loudly.

A few people looked at them but seeing that the Riders were having some much deserved fun they looked away again. "I don't know how I should take that" Murtugh replied and grinned. Marlee sighed inwardly. He had an amazing smile. "Allyssia is only a few weeks old" Marlee said. "Makes no difference to Thorn though you should know he'll wait for another few months before really putting the moves on her" Murtugh said.

"I see. And should I take his behavior to be yours as well?" Marlee asked as Murtugh escorted her to her room. "It all depends" he said. "On what?" She asked. "On what Arya has told you and what you have figured out for yourself" Murtugh said. "And do you wish to know this?" Marlee asked. "I do indeed" Murtugh answered.

"Arya has told me that we are destined to be together. Much like her and Eragon. I figured out by myself however that you were hitting on my in your own way from the very beginning. Not to mention that fact that you were kissing me almost the entire way here" she said. "Yeah, about that" Murtugh started. "Don't worry about it. I just wish I remembered it" Marlee said stepping closer to him.

"Really" Murtugh said and stepped closer as well. They were now almost touching. Murtugh raised a hand to her shin and tilted her head up. Their lips connected and a surge of energy shot through them. Marlee's arms found their way around his neck and Murtugh's wound around her waist. As oxygen became a necessity they broke apart. "Wow" they said together.

"What was that?" Allyssia's and Thorn's voices asked. Murtugh and Marlee just smirked. "So what does this mean?" Marlee asked. "What do you want it to mean?" Murtugh asked. "I don't know. We are destined to be together" Marlee said. "So should I assume that we're together now?" Murtugh asked. "I think that's a good assumption" Marlee replied and many kisses followed.

"They were interrupted however when Eragon and Arya arrived. "I see you two are getting along quite nicely" Arya said. Marlee blushed. "Can we help you?" Murtugh asked. "Just came to let you know that Arya's father knows about you and insists that you get married" Eragon said. "What?" Marlee shrieked. Eragon and Murtugh covered their ears at the noise. Arya seemed undisturbed by it.

"Well that explains why Allyssia hatched for you" Arya said. "What was that?" Murtugh asked. "The only people who can do that have royal elven blood in their veins" Arya said. "So that means I'm related to elven royalty?" Marlee asked. "Yes it does. We shall speak with my father" Arya said. "Well, at least I can find out something about my family" Marlee said. "You mean, you don't know anything about your family?" Eragon asked.

"Nothing. My mother died giving birth to me and my father wasn't around so my uncle and aunt got stuck with me" Marlee said. They walked into the throne room. "Oh good. I take it you heard the news. I certainly head the reaction" the king said. "It's not that I wouldn't like to marry Murtugh. It's just that I'm only 18" Marlee said. "Yes and in the old days you would have had two or three children already" he said.

"But I don't understand why we have to get married" Marlee said. "As you have head Marlee you are the first and only female rider. If you were to marry another Rider then the protection that Allyssia has over you would double. Since you and Murtugh would be bound then you and Thorn and Murtugh and Allyssia would be bound. Your power would double as would your strength" he said.

"But Eragon doesn't have to get married" Marlee said. "Eragon and Arya have received the same news as you did Marlee. There will be a double wedding next week" he said. "One week" Marlee shrieked. "I meant to tell you about that father" Arya said as everyone in the room covered their ears. "That changes things a great deal. The wedding is in three days" he said. "Thee days. Three…days" Marlee muttered as they walked to their rooms. "Murtugh I need to speak with you" Marlee said.

She grabbed his hand and without waiting for an answer she dragged him into her room and slammed the door. She waited until Eragon and Arya had walked away. "I'm sorry about my reaction. It's just that I always thought I would at least get to choose who I would marry and when. I would marry you of course I just always thought that" Marlee said.

"That you would be swept off your feet in romance" Murtugh said. "I guess" Marlee said. "Well then" Murtugh said and bent on one knee. "Marlee. Female Rider and new found love of my life, will you marry me?" Murtugh asked. "Yes I will" Marlee said. Murtugh stood and swept her off her feet into his arms and spun her around a few times as they laughed.


End file.
